Kurumi Momose
Kurumi Momose '(of Class 1-C) is one of the main character of the comedy manga, '''Pani Poni '(known as '''Pani Poni Dash in the anime) written by Hekiru Hikawa and published by Square-enix. History Kurumi is girl who is above average in appearance, athletics, and academics, but who nonetheless suffers from being called plain/boring all the time. If there's even a hint that somebody has called her plain or boring, she goes off to sulk alone often in the rabbit cage. She has been known to fade almost completely out of existence altogether when she gets called plain/boring or ignored too much. Despite being called plain by most characters, Kurumi is surprisingly a very fast sprinter and played varsity basketball. She is the sister of Shu Momose of Class 1-A who is known for his cooking skills, something that she herself does not possess. Unlike in most anime and manga where the younger sister will call her brother Onii-chan (お兄ちゃん, lit. Onii-chan), Kurumi refers to her brother as Aniki (兄貴), which is a much more masculine way of addressing an older brother. It might be due to this that, due to her reactions as seen in episode 20, she has a fascination with how some girls in Japan are now using the pronoun boku meaning "I", which is usually only said by Japanese males. It is never explained why she enjoyed this so much. In later episodes, after experiencing much of the unrealistic events in the first half of the series, she starts to see reality in a whole new light and starts little by little to accept giant fighting robots and small talking animals to be normal occurrences in everyday life. Despite this new outlook at how crazy her life really is, the others always seem to overlook her estranged claims. When not in school, she also has a part time job at a moe café though due to her not being considered moe, business is not as good as the owner would want it to be. Role in Rakenzarn Kurumi makes an appearance in Rakenzarn Tales at Chapter 7. She was with her teacher, Becky, and her classmates on a field trip to Da'fur Region. However, the plague occurred and spread all over Rakenzarn, including this very region. The plague caused the surrounding environments to mutate to bizarre landscapes, scaring everyone. Kurumi ended up separated from her friends and she wandered into the Verloren Maze. She stumbled upon a large tree deep within the forest until she got startled by a voice. The voice spoke again, which prompted her to flee. While trying to find her way back, Kurumi gets caught by a pair of orcs, intending to eat her. Unfortunately for her, one of the orcs complained that she looks rather plain so the taste will be plain. This puts her in such a depression, lamenting that she'd die alone in a forest. Fortunately, Becky arrives at the scene with Kyuu and the brigade. She demands Kyuu, Negi, Sonic, and Luigi to save her. The hedgehog teases her by telling her to say please much to her annoyance. After the brigade defeats the orcs, Kurumi is very glad to see Becky and is surprised to see that she's with Sonic and Luigi, whom she knows as famous heroes. After telling her of her plans with the brigade and rescuing the other missing students, Kurumi decides to stay with the brigade. She also tells Kyuu about the tree deep within the maze. Trivia *Kurumi was supposed to be one of the girls the players can date. However, she was scrapped due to changes with the story and in favor for the twins, Yuma and Yuna. *Among her classmates, Kurumi is the only character who has her hair grown longer in later episodes. Additionally, from episode 19 onwards, she ties her hair in twin braids. Gallery Kurumi1.jpg Kurumi2.jpg Category:Non-Playable Category:Pani Poni